


Heat

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Ryuji, Omega Verse, alpha Ann, beta yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “I know that! Just-” His head was still a murky mess, but one name seemed to make its presence known. “I need- I need Akira.”





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* So, omegaverse can get added to the list of things I've written.

_‘Are you shittin’ me.’_

Ryuji cursed his luck; of course his heat would hit right when they were getting into the meat of their journey into Madarame’s Palace. Akira had dealt the finishing blow to shadow just as the first wave of unwelcome pleasure struck him, sending him toppling to the ground.

“Skull!?”

“What’s wrong!?”

Ryuji couldn’t find the words, mind starting to fog over with the desire to be knotted. Too many scents were assaulting his nostrils; distressed from Ann, confusion from Yusuke, and from Akira...  A shudder ran through his body as he felt slick run down his thighs. The blond raised his head and meet the steely gaze of his best friend, the only unbound alpha in their group. Akira stared unmoving at him; he had a tight grip on his dagger, almost as if he was trying to steady himself. He needed to be knotted, any knot would do. Hell, he’d ask Ann if she was already bound to someone

“A-Akira…” Ryuji whined out.

That seemed to stir something in the unmoving Alpha as he took a step towards the teen, only to be stopped by Ann. The blonde brandished her whip and her tail almost seemed to be lashing as she squared off against the other alpha.

“Fox.” Ann’s voice was unwavering with her command. “Take Skull and head to the exit. Mona and I will deal with Joker.”

Ryuji whined as he was picked up by the taller teen, he was out of it at this point, wanting nothing more to do but get out of his clothes.

“Can you hold him off?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m going to try. Like hell I’m allowing this to happen to Ryuji.”

Yusuke nods before taking off towards the exit as best as he could with the added weight. Ryuji clings to his shirt, panting heavily and whining at any sudden movement of his clothes against his heated skin. The blue haired teen continues until he reaches the room the group had come in through.

“Skull, can you-” Yusuke was cut off as a body slammed into him, sending both himself and Ryuji to the ground.

Ryuji rolled across the ground before pinned by Akira, the alpha bore down on him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Ak-”

_“Omega.”_

A shudder ran through Ryuji’s body at the sound of the raven’s voice, it was too deep and it startled the teen a bit. Akira’s hands went straight for his red scarf, only to pause before throwing it off the omega’s body.

“R-Ryuji, r-run.”

Brown eyes blinked rapidly in an attempt to clean their owners mind. “W-What?”

“R-Run.” Akira gritted out, hands moving to his head. “I-I don’t want to hurt you…”

After he said that, Ann’s whip wrapped around the raven’s arms and harshly yanked off the omega. Ryuji shakily sat up to the best of his ability and watched as the two alphas fought. He was hastily picked up by Yusuke, who was missing his mask and sporting a thin trail of blood down the side of his face. The taller teen leapt out the window and dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone and sending the duo back into the real world. Yusuke held Ryuji close, shielding him from any unbounded alpha’s near the skyline.

“Home… wanna go home…” Ryuji groaned into the artist’s neck.

“I’ll get you home, just hold on, Ryuji.” Yusuke sounded concerned and the blond mentally thanked the beta for keeping somewhat calm.

Ryuji’s mind blanked as his heat picked up, scent pinging numerous Alpha’s in the vicinity. Yusuke moved swifly, making his way out of the skyline while avoiding the grabbing hands of the public. They made it to the platform just as a body leaned heavily on the blue haired teen’s side.

“Ann…” Ryuji muttered, leaning into the touch as the blonde alpha swept aside his sweaty bangs.

“Ryuji, what happened to your suppressers?”

“Ran out… got expensive…”

“Forgive me, Ann.” Yusuke interrupted. “What became of Akira?”

Ann sighed and the trio walked into the train as it rolled to a stop and the doors hissed open.

“We both came out of the metaverse and I expected him to chase off after you and Ryuji, but he just sat on the ground.” Her blue eyes shifted towards the overheated blond. “He told me to stay with you guys… Akira’s not like any other Alpha I’ve seen. He actually stopped himself from trying to mate with an in heat Omega…”

The train came to a stop and the teenagers quickly walked to the apartment complex, where Ann fished Ryuji’s keys out of his pocket.

“You’re back, Ryuji.” Ann opened the door and directed Yusuke to where the blond’s bedroom was. “I’ll be back, I have to go pick up some suppressors.”

Ryuji sighed as he sinks into his sheets, already trying to shrug off his clothing in the process.

“I shall give you some privacy.” Came Yusuke’s voice followed shortly by the sound of a door closing.

Ryuji groaned as he shed the rest of his clothing, sending it to the ground. He rutted against his mattress, hoping for some kind of relief from the heat. The blond bit his pillow as his hand traveled towards his slick soaked entrance. He hadn’t had a heat this bad since he started taking the pills in middle school for fear of being taken advantage of. Ryuji pushed his fingers in and out of his entrance, moans muffled by his pillow as he added another finger.

 _‘N-Not enough…’_ He thought; rubbing at his prostate as his other hand moved to jerk him off. _‘S-Shit, do I really need an Alpha for this?’_

His legs shook as he came on his sheets far too quick for his liking. The blond groaned as his body sank down onto the mess he made, heat flaring back up after the release. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them in his discarded shirt before doing the same with the cum. Ryuji closed his eyes and pulled the covers over him, maybe he could sleep off the heat, anything to avoid having to go to an alpha. The only alpha he trusted had nearly jumped him not too long ago.

* * *

Ryuji awoke to the sound of his door opening. His heat had gotten worse he could tell as the person stopped for a few moments, possible to gather their thoughts.  The blond’s body felt sluggish as a bottle of pills was placed next to his head. Brown eyes shifted over to where Ann stood, staring at him with visible concern.

“Ryu-”

“I need an alpha.” He muttered softly. “This ain’t gonna pass on its own, Ann.”

“Ryuji, I’m bound to Shiho-”

“I know that! Just-” His head was still a murky mess, but one name seemed to make its presence known. “I need- I need Akira.”

“What? But he-”

Ryuji was getting desperate at this point; he’d even settle for Yusuke if it meant his heat would die down. “Y-You said it yourself… He’s different.”

Ann seemed to regard him with an intense stare before giving in. “Alright, I’ll call him… But is something goes wrong…”

“I’ll call you.”

The teen ran her fingers through his short, bleached hair in a sign of comfort before leaving the room. Ryuji fell into another restless sleep after that, praying that Akira would hurry.

* * *

The scent of an unbound alpha jolted Ryuji his sleep, causing him to sit up and stared at Akira as he stood in the doorway. He seemed to be wavering on continuing further into the room, clearing trying to fight now his natural urges to jump the Omega. Ryuji clenches his sheets; he would apologize later for being his best friend into this mess.

“Alpha.” He whispered, causing the raven’s eyes to snap towards him. “Alpha.”

Akira was on Ryuji in a heartbeat, swiftly pinning the blond onto the bed and staring down at him. The omega swallowed hard, staring up into lust blown gray as the alpha descended on him.

“Omega.” Akira whispered before kissing the blond almost sweetly.

The action took Ryuji by surprise; he was half expecting the raven to bite his neck. The blond groaned into the kiss, pushing up against the mouth as his eyes slid shut. Akira’s hands left his wrists as the kiss deepened, moving to pull off his clothing as his tongue met Ryuji’s. The omega shuddered as the alpha moved back to pull the shirt over his head and throw it to the ground. Akira descended on him again, making a beeline for his neck. Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the raven to sink his teeth into his scent gland.

“I’m not going to claim you.” Akira suddenly whispered into the overheating flesh. “I know you only called me because you needed an alpha.”

“M sorry.” Ryuji wrapped his arms around the raven’s bare back. “I didn’t mean for-”

“It’s fine.” The alpha interrupted, planting small kisses along his shoulder.

Ryuji moaned as Akira switched his attention back to his lips, he felt more slick pool under him as he heard the sound of a belt being open and discarded. The pair continued to kiss while the Alpha disrobed, eventually leaving them both naked. Ryuji gave a yelp of confusion when he suddenly found himself on his stomach, ass in Akira’s hands. The slick trailed down his leaking erection to mix with the bead of pre-cum at the tip.

“W-What are-” Ryuji’s question died in his throat as he hollered in surprise pleasure when he felt Akira’s tongue run over his entrance.

“You taste sweet.” Akira said with a smirk as he continued to eat out the withering blond beneath him.

“Hhhhaaa…” Ryuji was losing his mind, hips bucking back into wet appendage. “A-Akira…”

The blond felt fingers stretch open his opening, allowing the alpha’s tongue to worm its way inside him. Ryuji’s back arched as he moaned loudly, releasing onto the sheets in a shudder. He slumped into the mattress as Akira pulled away; his legs were shaking in an effort to hold himself up. Ryuji panted heavily while the raven settled above, the tip of his dick pressed against the slick covered entrance.

“Ryuji-”

“Akira, please.”

Akira bowed his head and pushed the head past the rim and further into the blond until his knot met stretched entrance. Ryuji groaned, fingers clenching the sheets as he heard the raven mutter curses under his breath. The blond willed his body to relax, despite having his virginity taken by his best friend.

“M-move.” He muttered as he bowed his head.

Akira’s thrusts started off gentle, not wanted to hurt the omega, who was clenching his pillow and burying his face in the material.

“Mmm, Akira, feels good…” Ryuji panted, pushing his hips back to meet the gentle movement.

Akira kissed the expanse of the blond’s back. “Ryuji, so tight and warm…”

“F-Faster… don’t be gentle.”

The alpha nodded, moving his hands from where they were planted on the mattress to the teen’s hips. Ryuji moaned loudly as the thrusts sped up, practically shoving him into his bed, which creaked in protest. The omega was lost in bliss to the immense pleasure he felt, tongue hanging out as he pushed his hips back to meet the thrusts. Soon the movement became rougher and the feeling to be knotted grew in intensity.

“K-Knot…”

“What?” Akira panted into his ear, causing a shudder to ripple through his body.

“K-Knot me.” Ryuji swallowed, he could feel his body trying to grasp the knot and keep it inside. “Knot me, Akira.”

“But-”

“Mark me. Knot me. Please-” Ryuji howled and arched his back, feeling teeth sink into the back of his neck and the knot push inside. “Akira! Alpha!” He came heavily and sank into the mattress as his legs gave out.

Akira’s hips didn’t stop and the blond whimpered from how oversensitive he was. The raven let go of his neck and grunted loudly above him, knot swelling and released deep into the omega. The teen groaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut as Akira licked at the claim mark.

“Ryuji… my omega… so precious…”

The blond groaned softly at the gentle touch. “Akira… my alpha…”

The raven wrapped his arms around Ryuji and turned their bodies around so they were sideways on the bed. Akira nuzzled his neck, slowly breathing in his scent. It lulled Ryuji into a heat free sleep and the blond was content with the feeling. They’d deal with the aftermath once they woke up.

 


End file.
